


can I make it any more obvious?

by prideorvanity



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/F, this has a happier ending than the song i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prideorvanity/pseuds/prideorvanity
Summary: the evilde sk8er boi au that nobody asked for. Eva is a punk; Vilde does ballet. what more can I say?





	1. crash into you

Vilde had actually been quite nervous going into first year; it was the time to lay the foundation for her entire social career after all. But after her first few weeks at Hartvig Nissen, she was pretty sure she was getting the hang of it. Befriend the girls most likely to elevate her social status, start a flirtation with the coolest third year boy, stay away from the skaters, just keep smiling, and pretend it wasn’t exhausting. Easy. 

The hardest part was keeping Ingrid and Sara happy, which was how Vilde found herself taking ballet lessons three times a week. The whole endeavor had been Sara’s idea, really. According to her, every member of the Pepsi Max russ bus had to be looking her absolute best and “some of them were getting kind of chubby”. She’d said this with a withering look at Vilde.

Vilde didn’t mind ballet; in fact, she loved to dance. It was the uniforms that made her dread the lessons more than a Norwegian test she hadn’t studied for. The skin-tight leotards showed every flaw of the body she was already insecure about. Still, she couldn’t afford to piss off Sara. So, like every other Monday morning, she found herself walking down the street toward Nissen with her ballet bag slung over one shoulder. Her mother had managed to pay all of the bills on time this month, so Vilde decided to treat herself to a coffee from Kaffebrenneriet… and that’s when her day went to hell.

Vilde exited the café, coffee in hand and a small smile on her face, no longer dreading the day quite so much. But as she turned back toward Nissen and began walking, she felt something crash into her and found herself sprawled on the sidewalk with coffee splashed all over her light pink sweater. 

“Oh shit, sorry!” a girl’s voice shouted. Vilde looked up, still wide-eyed from shock, into the face of the prettiest girl she’d ever seen. The girl had long, wavy reddish-brown hair, a hesitant smile… and a skateboard.

“I can’t be seen talking to you!” Vilde blurted. 

The girl let out a startled laugh, “That’s really rude!” But she didn’t sound offended.

“You ran me over… that’s rude!” Vilde protested.

“And I’ve apologized,” The girl said, still smiling, before offering her a hand. Vilde hesitantly took it and let the girl help her to her feet. 

She knew Ingrid and Sara would be furious if they found out, but she gave the girl a shy smile, “I didn’t mean to be rude… it’s just that my friends would be furious if I was seen associating with a skater.”

“And why’s that?” the girl chuckled, like she knew something Vilde didn’t.

“There’s this girl named Eva and she’s a skater. Ingrid hates her because she’s a total slut and stole Ingrid’s boyfriend, Jonas, even though Ingrid and Jonas were practically soulmates!” 

“Ah,” the girl said, looking far too amused for what Vilde had just told her. Suddenly her nose wrinkled and she looked distressed for the first time since running Vilde down. “Shit! You’ve got coffee all over your shirt.” Vilde looked down and sighed before checking her watch.

“I don’t have time to go home and change either!” she moaned.

The girl slid the dark green flannel off her shoulders and held it out to Vilde. “I ruined your shirt; it’s the least I can do.”

Vilde eyed the flannel suspiciously, afraid that the girls would know of her betrayal just from her making eye contact with it. But she didn’t have any other options, so she timidly took the offered shirt. She slid the flannel over her shirt, carefully arranging it to cover the coffee stains, and felt an immediate sense of comfort. It was so soft and cozy… and it smelled good. She wondered vaguely if she could get away with wearing it forever.

Suddenly she glanced up at the girl, who was now only clad in a short sleeved gray turtleneck. “Are you going to be warm enough in that?”

The girl waved her off and adjusted her beanie. “We should probably be getting to school now… separately of course.” She winked and prepared to get back on her skateboard. “Oh! And I owe you a coffee.” And with that, the girl started to skateboard out of her life just as quickly as she entered it.

Just before she turned the corner, the girl looked back over her shoulder, smiling, and called, “I’m Eva by the way!”


	2. she exhales vanilla lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eva talks to the girls about Vilde; they're not quite convinced she's a good person.

Eva dismounted her skateboard as she entered the school grounds, scanning the courtyard for her friends. She spotted Isak and Jonas first, but only gave them a brief wave before moving on… for this she wanted the girls. She finally spotted them sitting at a table across the courtyard and quickly made her way over to them.

“Hey!” she said, throwing her stuff onto the ground by the table before taking a seat. The girls all chorused back some variation of a greeting. As expected, Sana was giving her a knowing look; she could always tell when one of the girls had something on their mind.

“So….” Eva began, unsure where to start. “Do you guys know the little blonde girl from Pepsi Max?”

Chris snorted, “You’re going to have to be more specific.”

“Oh, adorable, has the sweetest smile… seems fond of pink.” she mused with the ghost of a smile on her lips.

Noora gave her a pointed look before sighing, “Nei, Eva!”

“Hmmm?”

“You’re talking like you have a crush on this girl… and you’ve said yourself that anyone involved with Pepsi Max is an actual demon.” Noora looked absolutely exasperated.

Before Eva could act on her natural instinct to defend the girl, Sana piped up. “You’re probably talking about Vilde. She’s not as outright malicious as those other girls, but she is an airhead who doesn’t know when to shut her mouth. And she’s always saying something ignorant!”

Eva smiled, thinking of the way Vilde's name would sound on her lips, “I think she’s sweet. And I’m sure she just doesn’t know any better when she says ignorant things…”

“That’s not an excuse!” Sana snapped. 

Chris could sense the tension brewing and chimed in, “How did you even meet this girl? Her group goes out of their way to avoid your skater crew…”

Eva let out a delighted little laugh before admitting sheepishly, “I ran her over with my skateboard. She was walking out of Kaffebrenneriet and I knocked her down and made her spill coffee all over herself… I was mortified. But at least she wasn’t hurt.”

“Oh my god!” Chris cackled.

“So then she just blurts out that she can’t be seen with me! It was cute, but I told her she was rude. She informed me that running someone over was also rude, so we called a truce. Then she said she wasn’t allowed to associate with skaters because some skater slut named Eva stole Ingrid’s boyfriend.”

“What a bitch!” Sana scoffed.

At the same time, Noora asked, “What did you do?”

“I gave her my flannel because I ruined her shirt.”

The girls all gazed at her in complete bewilderment. 

“And by then it was almost time for school so I told her I owed her a coffee… and when I was almost around the corner I turned around and told her that I was Eva.” Gasps followed her pronouncement and Eva continued. “She looked ready to throw up; it was absolutely brilliant.” Eva bit her lip before glancing toward Noora. “Do you think I have any chance? What girl is going to want to go out with someone who ran her over?”

Noora threw an arm around Eva’s shoulders and smiled. “Aww, Eva you really do like her! And she called you a slut… admittedly before she knew she was talking about you, but still. I think you’re even.”

“So why do you like her again?” Chris questioned.

“She seems like she’s really kind underneath it all. And all she knows about the Jonas situation is what Ingrid told her; I really can’t blame her for thinking badly of me.”

Chris was smiling but the other girls still seemed unconvinced. Finally, Chris asked what they all were wondering, “So are you going to try to see her again?”

Eva gave her a mischievous grin and said, “Of course! I do owe her a coffee; I intend to keep my word.” 

At that moment, VIlde entered the courtyard. Eva noticed how tense she looked and that she visibly squared her shoulders before joining the rest of the Pepsi Max squad. She saw that Sara was gesturing angrily toward the flannel and winced. She really hadn’t meant to get Vilde into trouble with her friends.

“Hellooooo, Earth to Eva!” Sana’s voice called her back to reality. Eva jerked her gaze away from Vilde momentarily to grab Noora’s arm and gesture, “That’s her! She looks so cute in my flannel! But I think they’re angry about how she’s dressed now.”

All four girls watched the scene unfold until the bell rang, signalling that they should head for their first classes. Eva shot one last glance toward Vilde, seeing her relieved look as Sara threw her hands up and walked away, before gathering up her things and heading toward Spanish with Noora.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> all chapter titles are song lyrics. I think this is going to be somewhat slowburn because I want to realistically develop the relationship while incorporating Vilde into the girl squad. I want her to be a full fledged member of the squad before she and Eva *actually* get together.

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my very first skam fic and I'm quite nervous about it. I think the POV will switch between Vilde and Eva. there will be background evak and jonas/noora. also, I know that Vilde slut shaming Eva is wrong and she's going to learn her lesson by the end of the story... I just want her to remain in character so she'll be sticking her foot in her mouth a LOT. this is unbetaed so all mistakes are my own. let me know what you think! alt er love ♡


End file.
